


offer me that deathless death

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Come Marking, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dom Grizzop, Ear Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Squirting, Sub Hamid, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Trans Male Character, ask to tag, just how it is folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: As the last piece of Hamid’s clothes hit the floor, Grizzop was upon him, ears trembling with want as he knocked him back onto the bed with hungry hands running down his sides and devouring him in a kiss so strong Hamid went dizzy.--or things go a bit differently
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	offer me that deathless death

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to folks from both Writing Rangers and When in Rome for egging me on. otherwise, this wouldn't have been finished for a while  
> The title is Hozier's take me to church, cause I'm queer and this fic and the song are horny  
> The beta for this fic was the wonderful [Skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/pseuds/skvadern)

As the last piece of Hamid’s clothes hit the floor, Grizzop was on him, ears trembling with want as he knocked him back onto the bed with hungry hands running down his sides and devouring him in a kiss so strong Hamid went dizzy. Hamid’s hands flew up to clutch at Grizzop’s shoulders and neck in an attempt to steady himself against the onslaught. Hamid pulled back from the kiss—or tried to—and Grizzop chased him back, only stopping with a light nip of teeth to Hamid’s lip once Hamid made it clear with a solid tug on Grizzop’s ear that he wanted a moment.

Grizzop slid back from Hamid with a questioning look, a groan, and a concerned tilt to his ears,” You good?” 

Hamid swallowed and nodded with a shaky breath,” Yeah, gods yeah.” Hamid’s hand flew up to tug at Grizzop’s clothes.” Please?” Hamid breathed it out so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Grizzop groaned and nodded, taking a moment to steady himself before stripping himself down and batting Hamid’s hands away from his attempts to ‘help’. 

Hamid whined and—after the second time of being stopped from touching Grizzop—slid a hand down between his thighs to rub at his cock and whimper while he watched Grizzop _ finally _ throw aside his pants and kneel on the bed in front of him. Hamid whined pitifully as he watched Grizzop take a moment to give himself a few strokes and a teasing rub of his thumb across the slowly separating slit below the head of his cock before settling his hands palm down on his thighs and stares at Hamid,” Hands at your sides, you’re not allowed to touch yourself again tonight.” 

Hamid bit into his lip and whined as he slid his slick fingers away from his cock with a pleading look at Grizzop, who huffs at the display and gestures for Hamid to roll over onto his stomach with a clawed finger. Hamid obliges with a little wiggle of his hips as he propped himself up to look back over his shoulder at Grizzop, earning a sharp smack to his ass. Hamid yelped and jumped slightly startled and pouted at Grizzop,” What was that for?” 

“Oh hush, you tease.” Grizzop barked out a laugh and raked his claws over the tender skin of Hamid’s ass before gathering it up in handfuls just to enjoy the view of his claws leaving little white pinpricks around the flesh.

Hamid whimpered and leaned back into the goblin’s grasp,”  _ Please _ , Grizzop,  _ sir _ .” Hamid’s eyes shone in the low light of the room with building tears of frustration at not being allowed to touch himself.

“ Beg for me, and I might. You’ve been a shit today.”

Hamid sniffled and bit into his lip as he flushed and looked down at the skin of his forearm,

” P..please, sir. I need you, please touch me- _ fuck me _ .” He whined and ducked his head down into his arms in embarrassment even as he pressed his hips back towards Grizzop. 

Grizzop drummed his fingers on Hamid’s ass in mock thought,”  _ Well, _ since you asked _ so _ nicely.” He scratched red lines in the meat of Hamid’s ass before slipping two neatly trimmed fingers down the cleft of Hamid’s ass, dipping into the slick heat of his cunt with a satisfied hum as Hamid whimpers and clenches around his fingers. Hamid rocks his hips back on Grizzop’s fingers seeking more with quiet moans as Grizzop starts moving them, his other hand dragging a light scrape of claws across his back.

“Gods, do I not use you enough? You’re so tight around my fingers, pet, maybe I should keep you up here for days. Fuck you loose and sloppy, hm?”

Hamid moaned, trembling as he grasped at the sheets,”  _ Fuck _ , sir.  _ Please,  _ I’m ready.” Hamid was crying steadily now, a stream of tears streaking across his flushed face as he begged and rocked back into Grizzop’s hand. 

Grizzop smiled,” You are, aren’t you? Just dripping for me.” He pulled his fingers free with a wet sound and a whimper from Hamid,” Hush, just a moment, pet.” Grizzop ran a soothing hand up Hamid’s spine and licked his fingers clean with a hum. Hamid let out a contented sigh and arched up into Grizzop’s touch as he felt the bed shift as the goblin drew close to him, slipping a thigh between Hamid’s to spread them a bit further apart and pulling a pillow from the head of the bed to rest under Hamid’s hips as a prop while Hamid wiggled impatiently.

Grizzop thrust his cock into the gap between Hamid’s thighs and the build-up of slick dripping from the wet curls around his cunt, and teased the head against Hamid’s entrance. Hamid gasped and rocked back against Grizzop, desperate for more friction, only to have the goblin place a steadying hand on the middle of his back and started working his cock into Hamid. The steady press of the head and the tip popped in dragging the bulb at the base of the head free from its slit to where it could slide smoothly along Hamid’s walls. 

Hamid twisted his hands in the sheets and moaned loudly. He rocked his hips back in time with Grizzop’s shallow thrusts, urging the goblin further inside him. 

By the time Grizzop had fully bottomed out Hamid was a sobbing mess again, clawing at the sheets, rocking back against Grizzop and begging. Grizzop groaned and laid himself across Hamid’s back with a steadying arm stuck on the bed by Hamid’s side and rolled his hips up into Hamid sharply, knocking a gasped breath out of him. “ _ Artemis’ Bow _ you’re tight, pet.” Grizzop groaned into Hamid’s shoulder as he mouthed at the skin, nipping every now and then with his teeth between steady thrusts of his hips. 

“Y-yeah, ‘s you’re own fault for waiting so long t..to fuck me.” Hamid tilted his head away to expose more of his neck to Grizzop’s exploration as the goblin pulled out most of the way and slammed back in. ” Yeah, well.  _ Gods _ , I’ve got you here now,” Grizzop mumbled into the skin of Hamid’s shoulder and bit down as his cock slid home once again inside the halfling. Hamid shrieked and reached back over his shoulder where Grizzop had his teeth sunk into the meat of him and pressed his palm down against the goblin’s head.

” Fuckfuckfuck, _ please! _ ” Hamid sobbed and writhed beneath Grizzop as he came, cunt clenching hard around Grizzop’s cock. Grizzop grunted and worked Hamid through his orgasm with shallow thrusts made more by the drag of the goblin’s bulb sliding and pressing against his g-spot. Grizzop released the flesh from his mouth and licked the hot blood from his teeth and lips before running his tongue across the punctures and nuzzling into them.

” There we go, pet, I’m not done with you yet.” Grizzop pressed a bloody kiss to Hamid’s shoulder where the skin wasn’t yet broken and nudged Hamid’s slack grip from his head. He sat back and rolled his hips up into Hamid again to gauge the halfling’s reaction, which was a breathy sob cut by a moan, and grinned. Grizzop ran a light scrape of claws down the flesh of Hamid’s back and cupped his palm around Hamid’s hip and slid out fully with a slick pop. Hamid let out a quiet whine and reached back for Grizzop with clumsy fingers and got a quiet “shush” before he was bodily lifted and turned over onto his back with a puff of breath knocked out of him. Grizzop pinned both of Hamid’s hands over his head and knocked his legs apart and slid back between them with a feral grin and twisted ear. ”You better be glad I can heal, otherwise, walking wouldn’t be an option tomorrow, pet.” 

Hamid whimpered and the tears building in his eyes spilled to join the tracks already streaking across his face as Grizzop dragged the head of his cock through the swollen folds of his cunt and slid back into him with a groan into the skin of Hamid’s neck as he bottomed out.

Hamid twisted his wrists in Grizzop’s hold and clutched at the goblin’s hands with frantic energy and wild eyes. Grizzop mouthed and scraped his teeth over the skin of Hamid’s neck and started to build up a rhythm of steady shallow thrusts and slick slide of his swelling bulb against Hamid’s g-spot, and almost too quickly Hamid was coming again. The halfling convulsed around Grizzop’s cock and sobbed as his come coated his thighs and Grizzop’s stomach as the goblin bit him once more this time on the opposite shoulder, then his collarbone, and chest, finally releasing Hamid’s hands from their pinned position. He trailed bloody bite marks across the halfling’s front as his thrusts lost their rhythm. With each new mark made, Hamid’s breath hitched and he sobbed as he let his hands fall from their position above his head to grasp at the sheets on the bed that was steadily becoming stained from the weeping wounds scattered across his body.

Grizzop shoved his way back upright and groaned as he pulled himself free from the soaked mess between Hamid’s thighs. His hand flew to his cock and started pulling and palming at himself while looking down at the sobbing bloody mess he had made of Hamid, and that was it. Grizzop gave a muffled cry through gritted teeth as he came onto Hamid’s chest, coating him in thick ropes of come as he continued to rub his fingers along his cock and around the pulsing bulb of his cock until it was too much. Grizzop panted for his breath with his hands resting heavily on his thighs and a pleased set to his ears and mouth as he took in Hamid’s blissed-out and tearstreaked face and sighed happily. 

Grizzop slid off the bed and gathered a wet cloth and glass of water. He set to tending to Hamid in the aftermath. “Come on, pet, can you sit up? No? Okay.” Grizzop scratched his claws across Hamid’s scalp and lifted his head gently to give him a sip of the water before getting started on cleaning up the mess with gentle swipes of the cloth across the tender skin and for once, a quiet slow moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [When In Rome](https://discord.gg/zt4NyTA) discord server! a space for folks 18+ to talk rqg


End file.
